


As Time Goes By

by michelleisat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daejae man IDK, M/M, Music, Push-pull relationship, Romaaaaaaance, Why do you do this to yourself Daehyun why, Yoo Youngjae is the master of mixed signals, and an all-round covert asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleisat/pseuds/michelleisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is a jazz singer and piano player – the finest he knows. (If he may say so himself.) But his new town already has a favourite crooner, and Youngjae isn’t giving up the spotlight so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq_luv/gifts).



> For tvxq_luv's request for a pianist!dae + soloist!jae fic <3\. (She was inspired by Dae being slated to play the piano for Baby Baby before Himchan took over :D.) Not beta-read, so apologies for any typos. Please feel free to let me know if you find any!

Daehyun was new in town. He was a lounge singer and a piano player, and he was confident he could find a job here. But when he saw the manager of the local jazz lounge, the man had shaken his head.

“We already have a singer. But our pianist, Himchan, is leaving soon. You can replace him.”

Daehyun was not pleased. He didn’t want to share the limelight – he was used to having all the attention on him alone. So when the singer came up to him and offered his hand, Daehyun just looked at him sullenly.

Youngjae responded with an appraising look and withdrew his hand. “So this is how it’s going to be?” he said. “Okay.”

That first night, their performance had gone horribly. It was like the singer was purposely trying to fuck their show up. Jazz was a lot of improvisation, and whoever decided to take the lead, the other had to follow. That was how good music was made. But whenever Daehyun had thrown out a bit of leading melody, Youngjae had gone the other way. So Daehyun had tried to follow. But no matter what he did, it seemed like Youngjae always managed to elude him. And so it went the whole night: dodge, feint, chase, run, until Daehyun didn’t know what was happening anymore. It was a huge mess.

“What was that about?” Daehyun yelled, when their set was finally over. He had never been part of such a bad performance in his life. Is this what passed for good singing in this town?

“Is this what passes for good singing in this town?” he spat at his partner, bitterly. He knew for sure now that he could sing circles round Youngjae any day. He’d tell Manager Kang. He’d show him. And when he got Youngjae’s job, he would laugh in Youngjae’s face.

“Is this was passes for professionalism in yours?” Youngjae returned, coolly. “My customers and my manager know me. They know I’m good. If I was bad tonight, the only thing that was different was you.” He walked out of the door. “Goodnight, Daehyun.”

That night, Daehyun couldn’t sleep. All he could think about, in fitful dreams and waking moments between, was Yoo Youngjae’s face. His terrible singing, his haughty walk, and the sneer on his lips as he had strolled out the door. It was 4 am before Daehyun finally gave up and hauled himself out of bed. He stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water to clear his head. Sweat matted his fringe to his forehead and stuck his t-shirt across his chest.

“We're made of sterner stuff, we like a bit of rough,” Youngjae’s voice had sung through his head. “Star-crossed lovers, like no others. No, no, no.”

That undeserving voice. He would speak to Manager Kang tomorrow afternoon.

“I can sing better than him! I know I can!”

He had planned to speak a lot more professionally. Still, he was speaking to the manager. He was doing something about his (minor, temporary) career situation. That was a good thing.

“I don’t know if you can sing better, but you sure can’t conduct yourself as well,” Manager Kang said. “I’ll give you a chance though. One night. That’s all you’re getting.”

The satisfaction Daehyun felt from seeing Youngjae’s peeved face in the audience almost – almost – rivalled the satisfaction he expected from owning the stage. Having the audience just to himself again. The lights came on brighter to signal the start of his performance. The faces of the crowd faded into the glare, and Daehyun wrapped himself in the sound of the piano and his own voice.

_Love for sale_  
 _Appetising young love for sale_  
 _Love that's fresh and still unspoiled_  
 _Love that's only slightly soiled_  
 _Love for sale_

“Who will buy? Who will try? Who would like to sample my supply?” Daehyun continued. This was it. This was what he lived for. Every part of his music spontaneously and sweetly in sync. Rich, sweeping, nothing like the jar and fluster of last night. “Who's prepared to pay the price? For a trip to paradise? Love for sale!”

“Let the poets pipe off love in their childish way. You know I know every kind of love, better far than they.”

What the hell? It couldn’t be.

Daehyun opened his eyes, just in time to see the figure of Yoo Youngjae emerge through the white of the stage lights. The calmness of his stride and the cock of his head was every bit as irritating as it always was. Like when he’d walked out on their conversation last night, and when he had sauntered up to Daehyun for the first time. Every bit as irritating as it had been in these twenty-six godforsaken hours Daehyun had known him.

“If you want the thrill of love, I've been through the mill of love. Old love, new love, every love — but true love.” Youngjae’s pupils seemed to glow as he fixed Daehyun with eyes that were intense and slanted as a cat’s. It took Daehyun awhile to realise that Youngjae was now crawling, slinking, over the top of the piano towards him. And that the hooting coming from the audience was, quite decidedly, not for Jung Daehyun.

“Appetising young, young love for sale,” Youngjae cooed, as he slid himself into the seat beside Daehyun. He mimed whispering into Daehyun’s ear, although he was bellowing loud enough to deafen the entire lounge. Daehyun scowled. “If you want to buy my wares, follow me, climb the stairs.” Youngjae stood up and cast a challenging glance over his shoulder at Daehyun, before turning to throw his arms out towards the crowd. “Love for sale!”

“You can go back to just playing the piano now,” said Manager Kang. The lounge had emptied out for the night, but the roar of the patrons for Youngjae still rang in Daehyun’s ears.

A thin, slightly raspy chuckle came from behind him. “I think he already did.” Youngjae glided past them towards the door, swigging back a bottle of water. He stopped by the exit and exhaled loudly. “Such a tiring vocal performance. Don’t you think?”

Youngjae gave Daehyun a look over his shoulder – on purpose, Daehyun felt sure, to remind him of the stage. The way Youngjae’s eyes slanted at him was infuriating to no end. But this stare also seemed … new? Youngjae hadn’t those eyes when they first met. On risk of accusations of staring, Daehyun peered. Youngjae had done his eyeliner differently. It flicked up at the corners.

It looked inexplicably beguiling on him. It looked … good.

Youngjae closed his eyes and turned away. “Goodnight, Daehyun.” He stepped out onto the street and disappeared. Daehyun felt the wispy fragments of a spell float to the ground around him.

That was the second night Daehyun couldn’t sleep.

~

Several months had passed since they’d begun their odd partnership. Things were a little easier. For one thing, Youngjae had become less wary and hostile as time went on. It was gradual and extremely reluctant at times, but it had happened.

“You’re a lot nicer than you seem at first,” he’d grumbled, one day.

On his part, Daehyun had felt his pride soften gradually. He was used to being the main event. It hadn’t been easy to stomach playing second fiddle.

(“Or just the piano,” he’d admitted late one night after practice; seriously, but chortling. Then after awhile, seriously chortling. “Not funny,” was all Youngjae had to say.)

Sometimes Daehyun even thought this working in the background thing could be good for his character. Or something.

If he was grateful for one thing in this character-building period in his life or whatever it was, it was that fate had been kind to him in other ways. It had deigned to pair him with a partner who was, if not easy on the mind or heart, at least _very_ easy on the eyes. It was simple to be civil when Youngjae wore that eyeliner. Or those tight pants. Or that black, sparkly tank which Daehyun liked and which Youngjae, praise the lord, seemed to like as well.

One night, Daehyun found himself swelling with pride when Youngjae executed a run that he’d had trouble with in practice perfectly. Daehyun ran it over in his mind for the rest of the song, and could not find a single flaw in it. When the audience rose to their feet to applaud Youngjae at the end of the song, Daehyun leapt to his. Wanting to clap louder than any of them. Wanting Youngjae to notice.

Daehyun went home that night wondering if Youngjae’s voice had really improved, or if it was he who had changed.

By the time summer arrived again, Youngjae had even invited Daehyun to sing some lines in their songs. Some. On the bright side, he had argued with Manager Kang for it.

“You haven’t heard him practice. He’s good, you know. He just needs a chance.”

“I gave him a chance.”

“Another chance,” Youngjae said, sighing. Daehyun sat on a bar stool beside them nervously. He missed singing so much. Truth be told, he considered himself a vocalist first and a pianist second. Performing without singing had been like swimming without legs. Or eating spaghetti that was just pasta and no meat sauce. Horrible.

“Look, hyung, I screwed with his audition because he was an asshole. But he’s … he’s now …” Youngjae looked at Daehyun sideways. Daehyun felt surprised. Youngjae was looking into his eyes, uncertain, searching.

“Not an asshole anymore,” Youngjae said, finally. “Plus he’s very good.”

“Fine,” said Manager Kang. “I trust you, Youngjae. Sort it out between yourselves.”

Daehyun’s heart beat fast as he got off the bar stool and followed Youngjae back to practice. He told himself it was only because he had the chance to sing now. Not, definitely not, because Youngjae had officially decided he didn’t hate Daehyun. He more or less knew that already, right? Plus they had been able to work together regardless. So nope, definitely not.

They practiced hard for Daehyun’s first night singing onstage, staying later and more often. They were going to sing the old jazz standard, “All The Things You Are”. It conveyed joy at the promise of new beginnings. Daehyun had chosen it after a whole afternoon of pouring over his most treasured records. He had even picked it over his all-time favourite, Georgia On My Mind.

Youngjae nodded in approval, looking curiously pleased. “New beginnings,” he’d said, smiling with his lips pressed firmly together and nodding over and over. He always did that when he was satisfied. “I like that.”

Daehyun found out exactly why when Youngjae broke the news to him two days later.

“You’re moving away?” said Daehyun in disbelief. It wasn’t possible. They had just sorted their partnership out. He’d had a very difficult time getting used to Youngjae, and here the idiot was telling him it was for nothing. He could have just continued hating Youngjae and it wouldn’t have mattered. There was a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I told you, it’s for family. Same reason you moved here. Why do you look so upset?” Youngjae squeezed his shoulder. “Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for? It’s your time to shine.” Youngjae had a kind look in his eyes, yet Daehyun felt like he could have none of it.

“Is this the reason you asked Manager Kang to let me sing?” Daehyun snapped. He had truly believed that Youngjae trusted him. But Youngjae had just needed a replacement.

“No. Daehyun-ah. I really do think you’re good. And,” he said softly, “I do think you’re less of a dick than you appear. I actually like you now.”

Daehyun tried to hide the smile that came to his face. He was not happier about the fact that Youngjae liked him than the praise Youngjae had for his work. He was not.

“I actually like you now too. And you pick this time to leave. You’re ruining everything!” he said, melodramatic in spite of himself. “I hate you.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “I love you too.”

“What?” Daehyun’s heart skipped a painful beat. He tried to sound casual. “What did you say?”

“Um, nothing?” Youngjae had a strange expression on his face. It stayed as he hopped off the piano and started towards the door. He looked cold and closed in, like he did when they’d first met. “I was being sarcastic. God, you are so weird sometimes.”

Daehyun was quiet as Youngjae walked out. He felt aggrieved, but what could he do? He couldn’t do anything when Youngjae was like this. Daehyun tried to focus on the performance instead. That was what he had practiced all those late nights for, after all. Not to be close to Youngjae. Certainly not for the privilege of peeking behind a shield, he sensed, few were let under. Not when the owner was leaving.

Daehyun was here to shine, not fall in love.

~

Daehyun had chosen to change the piece they were performing. He didn’t feel up to singing anything joyful now. Youngjae, that asshole, would just have to deal with it.

“Fine,” Youngjae sighed. “When have I not dealt with anything you’ve thrown at me? Fine.”

“ _I’ve_ thrown at _you_?” Daehyun couldn’t believe it. The cheek of this guy. “ _I_ wasn’t the one who upstaged _your_ audition night. _I’m_ not the one leaving just as we have this partnership figured out.”

“You’re changing the subject.” Youngjae waved his hand. “So what are we gonna sing?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” said Daehyun, imperiously. “I’ll decide onstage. You’ll just have to deal with _that._ ”

In truth, Daehyun didn’t know what he was in the mood to sing. He felt mainly … angry. But there were no angry jazz songs. He regretted, for a fleeting moment, not continuing with his buddy Yongnam in their now-defunct rock band. He used to have a real good screaming voice. He felt like screaming now.

If he were still in high school, in some no-hope rock band, he would have kicked a chair. Slammed a few doors. Stormed out … somewhere. But he was an adult now, with a tax-deductible job and a watchful manager. He sat down on a chair and took deep breaths until he felt his heart calm down. He looked up and around the room. Somewhere in the turmoil of his thoughts, Youngjae had slipped out.

Daehyun grabbed his cigarettes and walked out too. He didn’t expect to find Youngjae outside, and true enough, he didn’t. Youngjae had a knack for disappearing when he wanted to. Daehyun sulked on the sidewalk alone, smoking and looking at the sky. When he finished up and went back in, there was a note on his backpack. It was in Youngjae’s neat and functional handwriting.

_Daehyun-ah,_

_I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair of me to imply that I’m the only one who’s had to put up with things. I guess it’s been quite a ride, huh? We didn’t start off on the best terms, but we got somewhere that worked. I guess I’ve grown to respect you along the way. You’ve changed a lot in just one year. And what a voice! Sometimes I was secretly, guiltily glad we fought at first, because … I worried that if Manager Kang knew what you truly sounded like, he’d fire me and give you all the singing you could want. It’s not that I think I’m a bad singer. It’s just … I know he prefers your kind of voice. I guess I’m the real asshole of us two._

_So that’s my true confession before we part. It’s not the happiest thing. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I suppose I hope it can explain why I acted the way I did, if I’ve ever been unkind and you didn’t know why. I mean, you were also a huge fucking dick when you came here and that was a big part of it. But there was also this. I hope you can forgive me._

_I may also have been cold because … well. You’re kinda cute. And talented. Passionately so. And you were (are? were? are?) my colleague, which is just a bad idea, and well … Too bad we’re friends now, or I’d probably hit on you._

_In any case, our ambitions won’t collide anymore now that I’m leaving! We should keep in touch. Maybe we can’t share the stage much longer, but we can still be friends. Can’t we?_

_Love,_  
 _Youngjae_

Daehyun felt his hands trembling as he put the letter down. Sometimes his hands trembled because he drank too much. He didn’t think that was the reason now.

~

The night had arrived. The lounge hadn’t opened yet, but Daehyun was nervous, pacing up and down between the tables and seats. Youngjae shook his head.

“Relax, Daehyun-ah. You have the singing down. You’ve got this.”

Yes, Daehyun had gotten the singing down. He had gotten the singing down since the day he was born. That wasn’t what he was nervous about. 

It felt just like every night, however, when Daehyun sat down at the piano and the lights came on. Daehyun had to remind himself that it was very different. First of all, in just a few songs, he was going to sing again. Second, it was one of the last nights he would get to see Youngjae own the stage. He had never admitted it out loud, but he thought Youngjae was a magnificent entertainer. Not just a singer, an entertainer. When he turned it on, his presence filled the room. Every eye in the audience was arrested. Daehyun had seen many performers, but precious few had the gift Youngjae had.

Thirdly, he had to get his song right. Not the singing part. He had that down, he knew that. The … the meaning part.

“What do you mean the ‘meaning part’? Don’t talk in riddles, Daehyun-ah. You mean expression? I can help you with that,” Youngjae had said at their practice yesterday.

“No, you can’t. First of all, you don’t even know what song we’re going to sing.”

“Right. Dickface. Okay then.” Youngjae folded his arms. “What song are we going to sing?”

“Not telling you,” said Daehyun, in between bites of his burger, “till we get onstage.”

“Are we back to this? Seriously? Why are you messing with me now?” Youngjae said. He moved to swipe the burger, but Daehyun was too quick. Daehyun could be pretty nimble when food was involved. “I thought we were getting along!”

Daehyun winked, in what he hoped was a mysterious way. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t really do mystery; that was more Youngjae’s thing. “It’s because we’re getting along. I want it to be a surprise. Anyway,” he said, shoving the last of the burger down his throat as Youngjae took another annoyed swipe, “You should take this as sign of my confidence in you. I’m sure you could improvise along to anything I’ve got.”

Youngjae stopped trying to hit Daehyun and blushed. A smile came to his face, which crumpled bizarrely as he tried to hide it and failed. Daehyun giggled in spite of himself as he escaped out the door. He planned on vanishing before Youngjae could probe any further. You didn’t spend a whole year around Youngjae without learning a few of his tricks.

That had been yesterday. This was now. Daehyun really had to focus. Youngjae was on the last chorus of the last song before _the_ song. It was Daehyun’s turn to sing. Anytime now.

The audience rewarded their favourite star with the warm applause they always gave him. Daehyun wondered if adulation ever got old for Youngjae. It honestly never seemed to. Youngjae beamed out at the audience, as adoring of them as they were of him.

“Thank you,” he said. The patrons hushed down to hear him. For someone who lobbed snide remarks and rude comments at Daehyun all day, Youngjae could be oddly quiet in his stage banter. Maybe it was a tactic to make the audience listen. Who knew? “Thank you. I always love singing for you.”

Someone in the audience whistled. Youngjae pointed and gave her a wink. “Especially you, Sunhwa! You know, this year marks five years I’ve been singing here. Yeah, I know. Time has flown. And it’s all been good. Really, really good. But,” Youngjae held up a finger and paused dramatically. “As you know, all good things come to an end.”

The audience made a collective noise of dismay. Some of them started booing. But mostly they looked as surprised as Daehyun had felt when he first heard.

“Yes, I’m moving. My family needs to relocate – personal reasons – and I have to go with them. Oh, don’t be sad!” Youngjae said, as if he’d just noticed the woman in the first row who looked upset. Always the showman. He stepped off the stage and took her hand. “I don’t think I’ll be coming back. But don’t cry, beautiful … I think I found someone you’ll like even more.”

More booing. Daehyun swallowed. Maybe he _should_ have worried about the singing.

“Hey! Hey. Be nice. Shhhhhhh.” Youngjae put a finger to his lips. The audience quieted down. “He’s right here. Don’t hurt his feelings. He’s been here all along.”

Now the audience was curious. “Who is it?” some of them said. “Manager Kang!!!” shrieked someone from the back. Youngjae chuckled drily.

“Hahaha. Very funny, JB. No. Kang wishes. No … someone much more talented than Kang-hyung at singing. _Very much_ more talented. Sorry, hyung! Ladies and Gentlemen, I've spoken enough. Give it up for my one and only partner in music — Jung Daehyun!”

A polite, tepid applause. Daehyun swallowed. He cleared his throat. He flexed his fingers. And then he sang.

“I'm confessing that I love you. Tell me, do you love me too? I'm confessing that I need you. Honestly, I do.” A silence fell over the crowd,  and then … more clapping. Whistles, bravos. Cheering. Daehyun grinned. He still had it in him.

Youngjae was standing off to the side of the stage. Daehyun knew Youngjae was trying to give him the limelight. He had learned over their frustrating, joyous, confusing time together that Youngjae attended to details like this.

“In your eyes I read such strange things, but your lips deny they're true,” he continued. The stage lights bathed Youngjae’s figure in white. It looked just like the first time Daehyun had seen him step up from the audience onto the stage. Daehyun hadn’t realised it then, but he was beautiful. 

There was only one thing wrong with this picture. Youngjae was facing the audience. Daehyun needed him to turn around. Daehyun needed to read his eyes. If there was anything else thing he’d learned, it was that Youngjae couldn't be trusted to say what he felt.

 _Look at me, Youngjae_. _I need you to look at me_. Nothing. Daehyun flubbed a note on the piano in frustration. Youngjae startled and turned. Well. Whatever worked.

Daehyun fixed Youngjae with the most ardent gaze he had. Youngjae returned it, mesmerised and confused.

“I'm afraid some day you'll leave me, saying, ‘Can’t we still be friends?’ ” 

Youngjae blinked at him. For a few moments, nothing was sung. Daehyun stopped playing the piano. There wasn't a sound.

Then, a light seemed to switch on in Youngjae’s head. 

“If I go, I know you'll grieve me?” His voice quivered. It was the first line Daehyun had heard Youngjae sing badly in a long while.

On the other hand, it might have been the most wonderful thing Daehyun had ever heard. He nodded earnestly. “All in life on you depends.”

“Am I guessing that you love me?”

“Dreaming dreams of you in vain.” 

“I’m confessing that I love you,” sang Youngjae. His voice was clear. He glided over to Daehyun's side, as smoothly as he had so often slipped away. Youngjae lifted Daehyun’s hand off the piano keys and – so carefully, as if it were Daehyun’s heart – held it in his. "All over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack to this fic (click to listen!):
> 
> [As Time Goes By - Frank Sinatra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxMeu34o_jQ)  
> [The Star-Crossed Lovers - Duke Ellington and His Orchestra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg4MPBgXMQ4) *  
> [Love for Sale - Cole Porter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWFDVtFOSqc)  
> [All The Things You Are - Frank Sinatra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjZo4X9zmLA)  
> [Georgia On My Mind - Ray Charles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRgWBN8yt_E)  
> [I’m Confessin’ (That I Love You) - Louis Armstrong](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So0MnN_6Y3M) **
> 
>    
> * Gotta admit I cheated and used lyrics from another song called "Star-Crossed Lovers". But this is the tune which plays in the background as our hero dreams of his Youngjae ...
> 
> ** Try not to let Louis Armstrong's expressions ruin the last scene for you. LOL.


End file.
